


Won't You Let Me In

by girlwithdemonblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithdemonblood/pseuds/girlwithdemonblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's first time topping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Let Me In

**Author's Note:**

> This is a top!Cas fic. Also the title is from Your Surrender by Neon Trees. Enjoy!

Castiel was being unbearable. This was too fucking slow and it’s not like Dean was going to break or something. But, it was Cas’ first time, and Dean did enjoy the feeling of Castiel’s long, delicate fingers stretching him open, so he supposed he could wait a little longer.

 

Castiel curled his fingers, then scissored them, stretching Dean wider. “Oh, fuck.” Dean muttered, burying his face in the pillow. Cas stilled, and Dean could just imagine the look on his face. He didn’t have to turn around to know that the angel had his “I don’t understand humans what is going on” look on his face.

 

“Am I…am I hurting you?”

 

“Fuck no. Keep going.”

 

Castiel pulled out his fingers, and then pushed back in with three, filling Dean up. He pumped them slowly in and out, letting Dean get used to the feeling. But Dean was done going slow and bucked his hips up, meeting Castiel’s thrusts. “Come on, Cas” He whined. “’M ready now. Fuck me, already.”

 

Cas just chuckled. “So eager” he teased, the fucker. Dean grunted as Cas slid his fingers out, and rolled over, watching as Cas slid a condom down his length and then stroked himself, smearing lube down his shaft. Cas noticed Dean watching him with hooded eyes and a smirk on his face. He cocked his head to the side, “What?”

 

“Nothing. C’mere.” Dean held out his hand and once Castiel grabbed it, dragged him up the bed to sit between his spread thighs. Dean propped himself up on his elbow, and slipped his free hand around the back of Castiel’s neck, pulling him down for a wet filthy kiss. Dean bit and sucked on Castiel’s lips, licked into his mouth, and made him moan, until finally pulling back and whispering in his ear. “Fuck me.” Cas gulped and nodded. He lined himself up with Dean’s hole and pushed inside. Dean gasped as he entered and bottomed out in one long, slow thrust.

 

“Oh.” Castiel gasped. So this was why Dean loved sex so much. “ _Oh_.”

 

“Yeah.” Dean nodded and wiggled his hips. Cas got the message and pulled out halfway, then pushed back in. Dean groaned and pushed back on Castiel’s cock, loving the way it filled him. Cas kept pushing into Dean, pace picking up and Dean met his thrusts with gusto, ramming his hips down on Cas’ dick.

 

God, it was good. Dean loved it. He loved the way Cas looked when he thrust into him. He loved the noises he made. The little gasps and whimpers that escaped from betwixt Castiel’s lips. And he loved when Cas slotted one hand over the handprint on his shoulder, and snaked the other down between them to wrap around Dean’s cock to jack him as he fucked him.

 

And that was it. Pleasure curled up the base of Dean’s spine, and he came with a shout, painting white stripes between them. Castiel’s thrusts became erratic and desperate. His hips stuttered and he came, cock pulsing and throbbing inside of Dean. Castiel collapsed on top of Dean and they lay there for a while, panting and enjoying the afterglow.

 

After a little while Cas sighed and nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck. “I quite enjoyed that.”

 

Dean chuckled. “Me too. We are totally having sex all the time now.”

 

Castiel smiled and kissed Dean’s throat. “Indeed.”


End file.
